


Training the Dog

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Large Penis, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kiba learns he has the biggest cock among the rookies his age, and he starts getting cocky, too cocky. Asuma sends him to the most knowledgeable jounin in the ways of sex. Kiba needs to be put in his place.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba/Sarutobi Asuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Training the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Training the Dog  
  
  
  
Kiba learns he has the biggest cock among the rookies his age, and he starts getting cocky, too cocky. Asuma sends him to the most knowledgeable jounin in the ways of sex. Kiba needs to be put in his place.  
  
-x-  
  
Kiba Inuzuka was driving everyone crazy. The dog nin had learned he had the biggest dick in his age group. He liked to flaunt it, let his massive 12 incher hang free. His balls were nice and heavy to boot. In Kiba’s mind since he had the biggest cock, he was the top dog.  
  
The dog nin, was trying to tap any sexy ass male in his line of sight. He pounced on the boys trying to mount any sexy ass he could. Asuma had enough of his attitude. Kiba had pounced on Shikamaru, and was hot dogging his ass when Asuma found him.  
  
Asuma grabbed him by the back of the neck. The dog nin yelped and froze, and he received a blow to his pride as Asuma was sporting a hard 14 incher, and he was thicker than Kiba. “Listen here kid, a big dick doesn’t mean you can go around mounting any guy who’s smaller than you.”  
  
“Why not, the one with the biggest cock tops, am I wrong?” Kiba asked, starring at Asuma’s massive man meat.  
  
“You’ve got a lot to learn.” he drags Kiba out of the bath house, not bothering to put clothes on. Summoning his chakra he takes to the roof tops, heading towards the one man who can set Kiba on the right path.  
  
They landed at Kakashi’s apartment. “Kakashi-sensei?” he blinked, getting a whiff of the other jounin. “Why are we here?”  
  
“Because there is no one more skilled in the ways of sex.” Asuma knocks on the door. Kiba didn’t know what to expect when the door finally opened, as he stood naked next to an equally naked Asuma.  
  
The door opened and there, in all his naked glory, except his mask, was Kakashi Hatake! Kiba’s jaw dropped as his eyes roamed over the sexy naked man. His eyes finally landed on his cock, and he smirks. ‘Heh, I’m bigger!’ he thinks cockily.  
  
“You just thought you are bigger than him didn’t you?” Asuma says and Kiba gulps. Kakashi looks between the naked males, and Kiba’s standing erection. “Kakashi is actually the smallest of the jounin, but he’s the most skilled lover in the whole village.” Kakashi blushed.  
  
“Heh, what can someone with a smaller dick teach me about topping, if I should learn from anyone it should be you Asuma!” he says.  
  
“I see what’s going on here.” Kakashi steps up, and quickly captures Kiba’s lips.  
  
1 Hit...5 Hit...10 Hit...15 Hit...20 Hit...25 Hit...30 Hit!  
  
Kiba came, dropping to his knees as his cum splashes all over Kakashi’s welcome mat. Kiba blushed from ear to ear. ‘I just came from a kiss!’ he thinks. Kakashi turned around showing his sexy back side.  
  
“Come inside Kiba, I’ll show you a thing or two. If you are too scared you can always run along, but...”  
  
“I’ll spread the word that Kiba Inuzuka came from one single kiss.” Kiba’s Inuzuka pride flared and he got up on shaky legs, and followed after Kakashi’s plump ass. The door shuts and Asuma leaves.  
  
“Now Kiba, I know training without gain can seem boring, so consider it a challenge. You face me in a duel of swords as it were, you beat me I’ll let you fuck my ass!” he smacks his ass, giving a cheek spread showing his tight pink pucker.  
  
Kiba didn’t hear anything else. ‘Oh man, I’ll get to fuck Kakashi Hatake’s ass!’ he thinks smirking. “I’m in!” he shouts happily. “I can’t wait to pound your ass!”  
  
‘I see why Asuma brought him here.’ he thinks. “You know how to frot yes?” he asks, his cock rising to full arousal. Kiba had to admit it had a strong manly musk. He knew Kakashi was a powerful nin, but his canine brain focused on his cock being smaller than his own.  
  
Lining up his massive dick with Kakashi, he smirked as his dwarfed the older males. “You better not regret this!” he says. He starts humping against Kakashi, rubbing his cock against not only Kakashi’s dick but his balls as well.  
  
The friction between their crotches had Kiba weeping pre, his manly essence soaking not only his crotch but Kakashi’s as well. ‘Oh yeah, this is hot, this is hot!’ Kiba felt his heart racing.  
  
He used his slickness to speed up his thrusts. ‘I’m getting close, he must be ready to explode any minute now.’ he grips Kakashi’s hips humping against him even faster. He felt his release nearing his balls heating up as he neared orgasm.  
  
Kiba was starting to pant and drool, in his mind if he was close to orgasm, then the smaller dicked Kakashi should be ready to blow any second. He looked up and saw Kakashi smiling. ‘Ehh!’  
  
“The one attacking with a bigger weapon, one must be able to handle it.” Kakashi suddenly pins him against the wall, and rocks against Kiba. It hits Kiba that he was doing all the work, humping against Kakashi like an excited puppy. Now that Kakashi was rocking back he couldn’t escape or slow down, his orgasm near. “You thought you can handle me, you really should respect your partner or else you’ll be the one who’s beaten!”  
  
“Ahhh!” Kiba’s toes curl as he cums blowing his load between their muscled forms. Kakashi lets him slide down to his knees and comes face to face with his hard cock.  
  
“Round 2: Suck it, and if you can get me off before you cum again you can fuck my ass.” Kakashi says, and wags his cock in Kiba’s face, the manly musk made him dizzy, his bigger cock rising to full mast from the smell alone.  
  
Kiba growls. “I’ll make you cum alright, no Inuzuka runs from a bone.” he starts licking Kakashi’s cock, once again driving hard to attack. He licks every inch, getting the cock nice and wet, before wrapping his lips around the tip. ‘I can do this, I’m in control I can make him cum!’ he thinks.  
  
He sucks Kakashi down, relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose. This was a double edged sword as Kakashi’s manly musk overwhelmed him. He moaned as he sucked inch after inch, Kakashi had a nice piece of man meat, but nothing Kiba couldn’t handle.  
  
His nose soon found itself in Kakashi’s thick nest of pubes, and he moaned again. He lapped at the underside, before pulling back and bobbing back down. He heard Kakashi moan, and felt a small victory.  
  
Kiba put out his best effort, slurping and sucking Kakashi’s erection and doing his best to get him to cum. What he didn’t expect was the tingling he felt in his crotch. His cock was twitching when he sucked him down to the root, his balls getting hotter with each lick.  
  
As Kakashi’s pre poured into his mouth his own pre dripped onto the floor. ‘I can do this, I can do this.’ he thinks. He speeds up his sucks, bobbing faster. Feeling Kakashi twitch, he thought he was close and ignored his own twitching cock  
  
Kakashi was feeling good, the boy was giving a good blowjob, but he was again being to forceful, and not realizing his own position and state of arousal. What Kiba didn’t realize he was getting turned on more and more by sucking Kakashi’s dick.  
  
By the time he realized he was close to the edge, it was too late. ‘Not like this, not like this, nooooo!’ his balls lurched and he came, blowing his load once again all over the floor.  
  
Kakashi pulls his cock out, and slaps Kiba’s face. “You lose!” Kiba soon finds himself on his back in Kakashi’s bed. “You have a lot to learn, but it’s time to claim my prize.” Chakra coats his fingers. “1000 Years of Pleasure!” he pokes Kiba’s hole and shoots his chakra through his ass.  
  
“Ohhhh fuck!” His cock jumped back to life, his hole was left gaping and insides twitching like crazy. Kakashi collects Kiba’s cum and uses it to coat his length.  
  
“You are about to learn, that skill trumps size every time.” Kakashi thrusts into his tight hole, burying his full length in one go. Kiba’s toes curl and he cums again, blowing his load all over himself. The older nin starts to pound into Kiba’s tight hole, all the pieces had fallen into place.  
  
Kiba cums again and again, his insides tightening around the thrusting dick. ‘Fuck, I can’t stop cumming!’ Kiba was seeing stars. No matter how tight Kiba got Kakashi didn’t cum, he kept pounding the dog nin’s tight ass driving him wild.  
  
He pounded this lesson into Kiba’s body, and when he finally came Kiba was covered in his own spunk, his dick lay spent, a steady stream of cum pouring from him, as Kakashi pumped him with seed.  
  
Kiba learned a harsh lesson, just because you have a big dick, didn’t make you a top. He had a lot to learn, but Kakashi and the rest of the boys in his ninja group. Asuma wasn’t surprised to see Kiba servicing the boys in the bathhouse. Naruto and Shino getting their cocks sucked by Kiba, while Chouji and Shikamaru filled his hole.  
  
Asuma gasped feeling a familiar cock slide between his cheeks. “You trained him well.” Asuma moans. Kakashi smirks. “You know it.” he slides into Asuma’s ass and they join the orgy taking place.  
  
End


End file.
